


Lost

by Uncultured_lettuce



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Yo boi gets lost, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncultured_lettuce/pseuds/Uncultured_lettuce
Summary: It had been around two days, maybe three? Angus couldn't be sure. With the short nights and long days of summer, Angus's sense of time and what hour is was had gotten jumbled and mixed. He had started on... What was it, Monday? He usually doesn't go out on Mondays, they were always bad luck for the hunter. He stayed true to his luck, apparently. He wouldn't have left if it weren't for a certain King he had to get his mind off of...





	Lost

(hey so a little note here, there's probably a lot of little writing mistakes here and there :/ but I also posted this first on my Tumblr. My username there is Uncultured-Lettuce so yee uwu enjoy!) 

It had been around two days, maybe three? Angus couldn't be sure. With the short nights and long days of summer, Angus's sense of time and what hour is was had gotten jumbled and mixed. He had started on... What was it, Monday? He usually doesn't go out on Mondays, they were always bad luck for the hunter. He stayed true to his luck, apparently. He wouldn't have left if it weren't for a certain King he had to get his mind off of.. 

It had all started when Angus had been forced to one of those unimportant "ego meetings" as Marv addressed them. There had been a new Crank ego, and Marv wanted Angus to get some "social interaction" into him before the survival hunter left for another hunting trip. He had been half happy and half annoyed with the magician's concern. He hadn't expected his older brother to be too concerned about him after moving back into the Septic house, but he had been. Saying stuff about a glitches pet peeves, or a doctor's weird sleep habits. It had honestly weirded Angus the hell out. There were so many new people he didn't even know the names of. He was very very annoyed with these meetings though, they were the only downfall to moving back into the house. They were VERY repetitive and honestly, boring. No excitement what so ever! He almost always fell asleep. Which property wasn't such a bad thing but still. They were the most uninteresting thing in Angus's life.. well, until King showed up. When Angus had layed eyes on that man he felt his heart beat a little faster, and his cheeks just a tad bit hotter. You see, most of the Ipliers were the same, but different in their own ways. For instance, Dark was always wearing eyeshadow, and his walk was always just a little more feminine. Wilford is just a little taller than most of the Ipliers except the Host, and his mustache was somehow pink..? Angus didn't question it.. 

But king... He was just so.. special. His face had rounder and softer looking features, and his eyes, god, those eyes. They were a sweet caramel color that looked as if they had whole galaxies built into them.. Angus couldn't handle the heat that rushed into his cheeks now. He made up some sorry excuse to leave, and did just that. So to calm his nerves, he started walking... 

Leading the lost survival hunter to where he was now. Lost, without much food, and no means of communication. At least there were these weird squirrels that kept following him. They were unsual.. but he wasn't declining the company. It was really too bad he didn't have much hunting materials left, maybe he could've eaten one, but that... just felt kind of wrong. They were only small things, and... well they reminded Angus of King.. Damn, he had left the house specifically so he wouldn't have to think of that man, but here he was daydreaming about the guy again! Shit, how long has he been out here? 2 and a half days at the least... Angus couldn't tell, he had gotten pretty damn lost at least half a day into his "hike," It didn't help that the trees in this particular forest were tall, with dark brown bark and sap that could trap the biggest of animals, and it also kept him from climbing a tree safely. They had weird carvings covering the parts of the trees that weren't coated in sap. Eyes, knives, circles, you name it there was probably a carving somewherw. 

The leaves were large and a deep green that came in bundles, keeping the sun out of view from the forest floor. The occasional patch of grass would grant Angus some sense of when or where he was. His food supply had depleted over the past days... 

Oh, and hunting? Not completely an option either, seeing as his arrows had run out. Whenever he shot at something, it seems they always keep getting stuck in this stupid sap. It wasn't even that they were hard to get out, no, they were so hard to shoot with! They wouldn't fly right, and kept getting stuck to the bow! At one point, out of frustration, Angus had thrown the arrows and bow before walking off. Now he um... can't find them again.. 

The squirrels were still there though, keeping the poor hunter company. They made the forest seem a little lighter, and the trees a little less ominous. They were very...giving...? They would give him the occasional nut or acorn. Acasionally bringing a small apple from somewhere. The squirrels seemed particularly excited today though. Maybe another person was here? Ah, but that would be stupid. This was such a secluded part of the forest, no way anyone would be willingly out here. Especially with no paths or trails to guide someone. Angus let that hope shrivel down and set his goals back on finding somewhere for shelter. He was getting tired again, so he needed some place to sleep. Angus hugged his arms as a breeze swept through him, shooting shivers up his spine. Angus's sweaters were seemingly to thin for the constant shade of the forest. He had packed light, thinking he would be out for no more than a couple of hours. A fire sounded like a great idea right about now. 

As if hearing Angus's prayers, Angus noticed a huge tree, bigger than any of the others. Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a large crack in the thick bark, almost like a door. When Angus stepped inside he was greeted by two suprisses. The first being that the huge tree was completely hollow, making for a convenient shelter for the night. The other thing was the surplus of squirrels. There were so many crawling around on the walls and around the stairs leading to a higher level. As Angus took a closer look around the first room, he noticed a huge basket of fruits such as apples, oranges, and bananas. There were also some smaller baskets that squirrels would acasionally grab from, taking two or three nuts and acorns out. There was furniture as well, but it was scarce, only a wood table and a old looking couch that looked absolutely worn down. There was a small fire pit in the middle of the tree near the couch. Not super safe seeing as whoever was in here last was in a tree but Angus wasn't complaining. Only a few squirrels actually acknowledged Angus's existence, and those who did only looked for a meer moment before going back to their duties. Angus dropped his near empty backpack on the ground before basically collapsing on the couch. He had barely any time to take in the rest of his surroundings before he passed out on the couch, drifting off into a well needed sleep. 

Angus only woke up a few times in his sleep, and they were only for a few moments. The first time he woke up to the fire lit, and a couple squirrels snuggling up to the tired hunter. He smiled at the warmth they brought and barely acknowledged the blanket on him before the warmth swept into another deep sleep. The second time had been a bit more unusual. He felt as if he was being.. carried? No that doesn't sound right. It felt as if he were floating, but someone was holding him steady. It was only for a moment before he felt himself in someone's arms. They felt strong and comforting. He didn't know who it was, but he couldn't help but curl up I'm their arms. He barely noticed being laid down before he felt those arms leaving him. Not wanting the warmth to go, he hugged at the arms tightly. Then he was falling asleep as those arms held him as he fell asleep again. 

...

Angus had a fucking heart attack when he woke up. The first thing he registered was a familiar pair of arms, holding him and keeping him warm. 

"What the actual fuck.." Angus whispered, trying not to wake the other person up in case they were a threat. He took a breath, and decided to assess his surroundings. The sunlight coming through the windows set a warm glow throughout the room, illuminating multiple pairs of bows and arrows strewn around the room. Angus's room. 

Wait, what? 

How was that possible, he was just in a dense forest absolutely lost out of his mind. But... He was in him room, on his bed, being spooned by someone he didn't know. Well, at least he couldn't see who it was. Angus hoped it was his older brother Marv, hugging him and trying to comfort him through his nightmares like he used to do when they were kids. Marvin used to say he could use his big brother magic to scare the nightmares away, but this doesn't feel like Marv. The said magician doesn't have arms a strong as this... As Angus slowly got out of the bed, he realized that his guess of the magician was significantly incorrect. 

It was King. The guy he liked, was spooning him for who knows how long! How long had it been?! He was only gone for a day or two... right?? What about that tree? What had happened there? Who got Angus out of there? Why- 

"Oh, you're awake! That's good." Angus was snapped out of his thoughts by a quiet voice. It was sweet and soft, and seeing who it was from made Angus's heart melt and his face heat up, probably a light red. 

"Y-yeah... Your uh, it's King right?" Angus asked, trying to act as casual as he could. He was also trying his hardest to keep his mind from spinning out of control with all of his thoughts. 

"Mhm, and you're Angus the survival hunter. The man who gave me a heart attack when I walked into my house and found a man sleeping on my couch." king laughed, "Not sure if that's a good sign or not to be honest." 

Angus chuckled a little before King's words really went to his brain, "Wait, that tree was your house? I thought I was just hallucinating or somethin." 

"Nope," King smiled, "I go there when I need to get away from the Iplier Manor. It's very peaceful." 

"But... It's so far into the forest.. how do you get there from the manor? How did I get here from there?" Angus questioned, sitting on the bed. King had stopped laying on the bed and had chosen to start sitting cross-legged on the hunter's bed. 

"I mean, I know many shortcuts to use when getting there, so getting there only takes half a day at the most. But I had to call Marvin to telleport you back here. You're suprissingly light. So I offered to carry you here, but when we got here you kept hugging my arms, and I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I kinda just took a nap with you y'know?" King spoke hurriedly, and if it wasn't for the turn of his head Angus could have sworn he saw a blush. 

"Well, thank you Kin-" 

"Isaac, my real name is Isaac." Oh Ki- Isaac was definitely blushing... Wait did he..? No he wouldn't like.... Would he? 

Angus blushed at the thought that the squirrel king might actually reciprocate his feelings... 

"Thank you Isaac. I probably slept for a long time, "Angus laughed, "...wait holy shit how long was I gone?!" 

Isaac flinched at the sudden raised voice, "About 3 and a half days. You probably spent half a day asleep at my house." 

Angus nodded along to what King was saying, taking in the others features while he spoke. His eyes seem a little more tired than usual, and he didn't have peanut butter on his face. Without the peanut butter, he looked like a different person. His cheeks were coated in freckles that made him look like the most galaxy Angus had ever seen. All the hunter wanted to do was to kiss and count each little dot. The squirrel king wasn't in his royal clothes as well, he was just in a black T-shirt and jeans, with a smaller, more convenient crown on top of his head. It looked like a clip on crown, and it framed his features and curly hair perfectly...

"Angus? ANGUS!" Isaac yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Angus's face jokingly. "Are you ok? You zoned out a bit." 

Angus froze, his face probably a noticable I shade of crimson. "Your really pretty." 

Angus hadn't even meant to say that, but the words just felt so natural. He looked at Isaac to see his reaction, feeling just as shocked as the other man was. 

Isaac lowered his head a little, blushing as he looked at the ground, "Th-thank you... You a-are too." 

Angus beamed, holy shit was this how these things went? Is this how you tell your crush you like them? Angus had no clue. He nervously put his hand on Isaac's.

"H-hey, I really like you.. and not just in a friend way, well obviously but I mean, I think you're really amazing. I just really want to get to know you and you can totally say no but I was wondering if you'd want to maybe go on a date-" Angus's rapid speech was cut off when Isaac pulled Angus closer to him, lightly kissing the hunter. 

It had caught Angus by surprise, so it took a few moments for Angus to start functioning and kiss back. It was slow and light, they were so cautious to go any further. It wasn't until Isaac put his hand on the back of Angus's neck and pushed him closer that the kiss became something else entirely. That feeling that people described when they kissed people, was exactly how Angus felt. It felt as if a million fireworks were going off around him, and nothing but Isaac mattered.

"King is Angus awake ye- Oh shit! Chase owes me cash!" Marvin exclaimed and he ran out of the room excitedly into the hall, calling the name of said trick shotter. 

Angus was blushing, staring at the door before looking back at Isaac when he heard light giggling. Isaac was red, a bright color that Angus quite enjoyed seeing on the king. 

"So... Was that a yes to a date..?" Angus asked quietly. His stomach finally seemed to get with the program, and let out a sound for food, "I know a nice restaurant if you want to go now. I'm pretty starving." 

Isaac laughed and pressed a light kiss to Angus's lips, "Absolutely,"


End file.
